Are cat's lives this hard?
by DeterMine
Summary: When Blair is sick of Maka and Soul's fighting she gives them 8 extra lives, but in a cat's body. How will Maka and Soul get back to normal?
1. Ms Marie and Stein

"You burned the breakfast again?" Maka yelled at Soul.

"It's not like it would've tasted good any way." Soul replied.

Their arguing continued as it moved to the living room where Blair was sitting on the couch. She was trying to take a nap, but their fighting annoyed her.

_"Their always fighting. I can't sleep here. I might as well get some food from the fisher sales man."_ she thought getting up off the couch.

She jumped on the floor and headed towards the window when she felt a shocking pain in her tail. "NYAA~!" she screemed. she looked behind her to find

Maka and Soul's foot on her tail. They moved off it and kept fighting not even noticing their big mistake.

"That's it, nyaa~! Pum-pumpkin pumpkin Holloween costume!" she said shooting her pumpkin at both of them.

After a cloud of purple smoke cleared out Maka blinked and looked around. She tought she must have fallen because she couldn't see abouve the couch.

She looked nextto her and saw a cat that resembled Soul in hair style, hair color, and eye color. It even had the same sharp teeth. She tried to get up but

seemed to not be able to lift herself up all they way. She looked down at her feet and only saw four cat paws.

"Nyaa~?" she screemed.

"What happened, nyaa~?" Soul asked Blair.

"Hm. I just wanted to teach you guys a lesson. I was tired of your fighting, that caused my tail injuries. You should be happy I made you cats, wonderful

animals, nyaa~." she said walking by them.

"You can't do this, nyaa~!" Maka said.

"I can and you'll be turned back when my tail is fixed. I'll be at the salon." she said turning human. She went out the door and before she closed it she

said,

"A bonus for me is that cats have no aposable thubs to open a door with. Nyaa~!"

After the door closed Maka and Soul sat there on the floor thinking of what to do. They couldn't ask Kim, she was only a healing witch. Not to mention she

would make them pay. They decided the best thing to do was to go to Shinigami and ask him about it.

"How do we get out of here. We're too short for the door and even if we can get to the nob we can't turn the nob." Maka said.

"Then we'll get out the way Blair always does." he said smiling and looking towards the window. They walked over and looked out the open window.

"Besides cats always land on their feet."

"That's a long a way down. You go first." Maka said.

"Fine, a cool guy like me wouldn't be scared." he said getting ready to jump. He jumped without any effort to land. "See I told you." he said right before he crashed on the ground face first. "I guess you have to actually try to land." he said. Maka landed right on top of him shoving his face deeper into the ground.

"Come on. Let's stop messing around and go see Shinigami." Maka said getting off him.

They finally got to the school and went inside. They were on their way to Shinigami's room when they spoted Stien.

"Hm? Cat's?" he said walking to Maka. "You vagely remind me of someone...someone I want to dissect." he said grinning.

"Wait, Dr. Stein! It's me, Maka! Blair turned us into cats."

"Nyaa, nyaa nyaa nyaa~! nyaa. Nyaa!" he kept going and didn't stop to listen to the kitty he didn't understand.

"Why won't he listen?" Maka asked backing up.

"Your a cat. He can't understand you. Run for it!" Soul said turning starting to run. Maka followed after him and Stien followed as well. They ran until they found a classroom they could hide in. They stayed there until they saw Stein run pass them.

"Sigh, that was close." Soul said.

"How cute! You two are just adorable!" Maka and Soul heard behind them. They turned to see Ms. Marie. She picked up Soul and started hugging him.

"I love kittens. How would the two of you like to come to Stein's house with me?"

Just the question made them screem and run out of the room. Marie followed.

"This place is crazy for two cats! We have to get out of here!" Soul said to Maka. They both ran into the teacher's lounge and watched Ms. Marie stop in front of the door.

"Kitty? Kitty? Come back. I won't hurt you." she called out. Stein came down the hall and met up with her. Maka and Soul grew tense.

"What are you looking for Marie?" he asked.

"I'm looking for two cats that I found. They remind me of Maka and Soul."

"You too? I saw them earlier and when I came closer they started to run."

"Well, mabye your apperance scared them. Once we find them try not to scare the poor things."

"Okay, I won't. It's not like disection is scary." he said turning the screw in his head. Maka and Soul calmed down when and ran down the hall.

"What else could go wrong?" Maka said.

"Huh? Cats? Animals can't be in the school." Sid said picking up the kittens and taking them outside. He put them at the bottom of the stairs. "There you go. It's a good thing I found you before Stein got to you. I just saved your lives, that's the kind of man I was." he said before he went back up ther stairs to the building.

"We can't go into that school ourselves. We need help." Soul said sitting down.

"Who can we get help from?" Maka asked a bit sad they weren't back to normal by now.

"The closest person to Shinigami-sama." he said looking back to her in a cool attitude. Maka smiled at her smart partner's idea. They both got up and

started walking to Death the Kid's house.


	2. Death the Kid

"Ow... Does it look bad?" Maka asked Soul looking at her injured paw.

"It doesn't look serious. You just ran into a garbage can, there was no glass. You can still walk right?" Soul asked Maka looking at the small cut on her left paw.

"Yeah, I'm just glad we got away from that dog." she said continuing to walk forward. "Let's just get to Kid's house as quick as possible."

They got to Kid's house and thought of how to get in.

"Let's scratch on the door. Someone's bound to be near it." Soul said walking closer to the door.

"I doubt they would be able to hear us with our small claws. We should look for an open window and jump through there." Maka said smiling thinking her idea was smarter than his.

"Then we would have to look for someone. If we scratch at the door they will come to us and we won't waste time." Soul said knowing his idea was better than hers.

"Well you can stay locked out here while I get turned back to a human." Maka said walking to the side of the house.

"Hm, not cool at all." he said under his breath as she walked away.

Maka finally found an open window and jumped into it. "Ha! Easy! I knew I was right, now to just find Kid." she said jumping to the floor in the hall.

"Damn it Patty! You give me my other sock!" Maka heard Kid yell not too far down the hall.

Maka jumped out of the way from Patty running down the hall laughing with one of Kid's socks.

"Come and get it! Come and get it!" Patty yelled running. She ran around the corner when Kid came down the hall.

"Damn it! I'm completely unsymmetrical without that sock. I'm disgusting garbage. I should die..." he said about to go into his depressed stage.

"_I should do something before he goes any farther into depression._" she thought feeling sorry for him but laughing at the same time.

"Nyaa~." she said walking up to him. He looked up and he blushed as a smile grew on his face.

"Look at you! Your such a perfectly symmetrical cat! Your so beautiful!" Kid said picking Maka up. Maka actually liked this attention, with Soul never complimenting her. Plus it was from Kid who only sometimes complimented her on her abilities not at all looks.

"Although, you do remind me of someone." Kid said examining the kitten. Maka was thinking out of anyone in their group Kid could figure out that is her.

Next to her he was one of the smartest ones, she didn't want to admit he may be smarter than her.

"Wait." Kid said out loud noticing the scratch on the kitten's paw.

"_Left. Right. Left. Right. Left._" he thought in his mind looking at the at first symmetrical cat. Maka was assuming the 'wait' Kid said earlier was his realization of Soul and her situation.

"Nyaa~" she said in response with a smile.

"You're-you-you" he said hesitating. Maka was expecting him to say _'You're Maka. How did you turn into a cat? Do you need my father?' _but was shocked with what he really said.

"You disgust me." he said dropping her.

"_What!_" she screamed in her head.

"A scratch on one paw and not the other, what a disgusting creature. Get out of this house!" he said pulling back his leg getting ready to kick. Maka seen his kicks and in cat form she would surely die from one of them. She began to run in the same direction she saw Patty run. Kid followed right behind her.

"_Are cat's lives this hard?_" she thought running down the hall.

*DURING KID AND MAKA'S MOMENT*

Soul watched Maka walk off to the side of the house. He went to the door and began meowing and scratching for about a minute. Liz opened the door and said, "What is making that noise? I'm trying to-" she said looking down at Soul who looked up and meowed.

"How cute! You sort of remind me of someone...I can't think of anyone right now." she said picking up Soul and bringing him into the house. Liz saw Patty coming down the hall with a black sock wrapped around her wrist.

"Patty look. I found a kitty on our door step." Liz said not asking about the sock.

"Kitty! Kitty! Let's name it Susan!" Patty said skipping over and hugging the kitty.

"That's perfect!" Liz said hugging Soul with Patty. Soul loved being loved by women and being squished between their boobs as much as the next guy, but not as a cat.

"_Especially a cat they think is a girl! Named Susan!_" Soul thought angrilly.

"Let's go ask Kid if we can keep her! He has to say yes." Liz said to Patty. They were about to go down the hall when Kid came following behind another cat.

"Kid, what are you doing?" Liz yelled as he ran into the living room. She and Patty followed after him when they heard crashes. They looked into the destroyed room as Kid was reaching for the other kitten on top of the book shelf.

"Ah Ha!" he said showing Maka his face. Maka was really worried and didn't know what to do.

"_Wait. I'm a cat._" she thought. She brought out her sharp claws and scratched Kid in the face. Asymmetriclly to get back at him for calling her disgusting.

"Owch!" Kid yelled before falling on the floor. He was holding his face when Liz and Patty came over after droping Soul. Maka jumped off the shelf and met with Soul.

"We have to get out of here." Maka said.

"But we have to get to Shinigami-sama." Soul said.

"We aren't going to do it with Kid's help anymore. He wants to kill me!" she said jumping out of an open window. Soul followed after her.

From outside the Death house you could see the shadows of Liz, Patty, and Kid.

"Are you okay, Kid?" Liz asked.

"No. My face stings, give me a mirror." Kid said sitting up. Patty handed him a mirror and he took it and looked at himself.

"...AAAGGGHHHH! I look hideous." he cried banging his fist on the floor. As Patty laughed Liz let out a sigh for Kid's hope-less-ness.

"Liz! Get me your make up! Patty! Get my jacket!" Kid ordered them both.

"Okay!" Patty said getting out of view of the window.

"Where are we going? And why do you need my make up?" Liz asked getting her make-up out her purse.

"I can't go out looking like this!" he said pointing to his face trying to put the make-up on. "And I'm not letting a mess of a cat like that walk through Death City. Damn it! Liz put this on for me!" he said handing her the make-up. Patty came back with their jackets as Liz was putting on the make-up for him.

"I'm getting rid of that cat if it's last thing I do...**today**."

**AN:** I noticed alot of grammar mistakes in my last chapter, sorry. Just to let you know that wasn't KidxMaka up there. I just don't see them interact much in the series so I let Maka meet up with Kid. Please review if you liked it. I don't know when the next chapter will be posted. :D


	3. BlackStar

"Honestly, Tsubaki is our last hope." Maka said walking with her head drouping down. Maka and Soul were on their way to Tsubaki's house for help.

"Well you're the one who had to go and be all asymmetrical around Kid. Black*Star and Tsubaki are our last hope so don't mess this up." Soul said walking in front of her.

"Arrggg! Where is Blair any way? Once we turn back she's gonna pay!" Maka said stomping one paw on the ground.

In fact Blair was at the spa spoiling herself. She got her tail, hair and ears, and nails done. She was going to get a sea weed wrap next.

"Ahhhh~ This is the best I've felt in days."

"Since this is your first visit at Death Spa, you get a pass to have our full refresher treatment for your next visit." a worker said to Blair.

"_Maybe I should turn them into cats more often. Especially if I get to go to the spa in return._" Blair thought enjoying the spa's drink of the day.

"The sun is about to start setting and we're still cats. We have to turn back before tonight." Maka said.

"Why? Besides the obvious." Soul asked in his cool attitude.

"I was going to tell you this afternoon that Shinigami-sama gave us a job to do tomorrow. It was the 'Madness whip' assignment we've wanted for a while,

but I forgot because I was turned into a cat." Maka explained.

Soul turned to her with a smile showing his teeth. "I knew we would get it sooner or later, but why is that bad?" he asked.

"We have to accept the job before the deadline, which is tonight." she said waiting for him to loose his cool.

"Well, let's get back to normal! What are you waiting for?" he yelled running to Tsubaki's house.

"Wait for me!" Maka said chasing him.

Death the Kid was looking through high-tech night vision goggles while Patty and Liz were looking through trash cans.

"This is so gross! Kid, just leave the cat alone. I've seen way more asymmetrical cats walking around Death City." Liz said throwing a banana peel on the ground.

He glared toward her way, "Where?" he asked in a deep and angry voice.

"I didn't mean we go looking for those cats! I mean we go home, Patty and I take a bath and eat dinner. We read a little and drink tea and then we go to

bed." Liz said calmly very relaxed.

"While you look to bring death to a CAT somewhere in this CITY!" she yelled angrily right after.

"Nonsence. You and Patty never take a bath this early. Besides the other cat you and Patty were holding went with the one I'm trying to find. I'm guessing you want it back." he said looking at them through the corner of his eye. Patty put her hands on Liz's shoulders from be hind.

"Do it for Susan." Patty said giving her sister puppy dog eyes.

"...arrrg. Fine we'll keep looking. But, I'm telling you it's impossible to find that small kitten in a big city like this." Liz said shrugging.

"That's why I was able to feel the cat's soul wave length before it ran out the widow. It should be this way." he said pointing in the soon to be doomed kitty's direction.

"If you knew which way it was then why did you have us search the complete oposite direction!" Liz shouted.

"I noticed the garbage cans were completely asymmetrical and I wanted to use these new goggles Patty got me for christmas a while ago." he said looking at them.

"Arrrg! I'm so mad I could-"

"RUN OVER A BOX OF KITTENS!" Patty yelled laughing.

"I'm not that crule." Liz replied back.

"Let's go." Kid said trying not to pay attention to their conversation.

"Run over a box of kittens!" Tsubaki heard in the distance followed by laughter. She smiled thinking of Kid and his weapons going on another one of their adventures. Tsubaki was in the bath overhearing Black*Star as well.

"99,112...99,113...99,114...99,115..." she stoped listening and starting thinking of what Maka and Soul are doing. Probably enjoying themselves at their home after dinner.

"I should make dinner for Black*Star and me soon. What should I make tonight?" she said out loud to herself.

"Let's go through this window." Maka said.

"Cool. I'll go first." Soul said jumping through the window. To his unholy eyes he saw Tsubaki getting out of her bath.

"Th-This isn't right in so many ways." he said having a nose bleed not looking away.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka said delivering it to the back of Soul's head having him fly across the bathroom floor.

"Don't be stubid! Get in there already!" Maka said. She jumped in and looked up at Tsubaki who had a robe on now.

"Cats?" Tsubaki wondered out loud. She picked up Maka as she meowed.

"You remind me of someone." she said looking at her. She noticed Soul unconcious behind her view of Maka.

"Oh! There are two of you." she ran over and checked to see if the kitty was okay. She took both cats out into the room Black*Star was in.

"Huh?" he watched her come out with the two.

"You go in the bathroom to take a bath and come out with two cats? I don't even really know how to respond." Black*Star saidjumping back on his feet.

"They came in through the window. I don't know why though. They're kind of cute." she said looking at the two. Maka turned to Soul.

"How are we supposed to tell them?" Maka asked.

"We should write it out. Try on the mirror." Soul told Maka pointing to the mirror. Maka skipped over to the mirror and fogged it up so a message could show. From force of habit she wrote the code to call Shinigami. He appered on the mirror as happy and bouncy as ever.

"Osu! What do you need me for?" Shinigami said with a wave of his hand. Tsubaki was embarresed to be caught in a bathrobe by him, so she covered herself up with a blanket that was conveniently on the ground.

"Oops." Maka said. Soul glared at her.

"Maybe we'll be able to tell Shinigami-sama this way." Soul said to her.

"Did that cat just call him?" Black*Star said looking at them.

"I think so. Sorry Shinigami-sama. I don't know how the cat did it. I wouldn't be looking like this if I meant to call you." she said covering a little more.

"It's okay. I actually meant to speak to you two. I had a job I was going to give to Maka and Soul, but they aren't answering their phone. I haven't heard from them all day." Shinigami said with the eyes on his mask making a worried look.

"We haven't heard from them either. We went to their house and no one was there." Black*Star said.

"Well I geuss they didn't want the job. It's already eight o'clock. Would you guys like the 'Madness Whip' job?" Shinigami asked with his head cocked to the side.

"Really? I'm surprized you didn't aske a big star like me in the first place. With this job I'll be the center of attention for weeks." Black*Star said practiclly shouting.

Maka and Soul looked at each other and quickly went into action. Maka jumped up and scratched Black*Star in the face before he could actually answer

Shinigami and Soul ran behind the mirror and pushed it over.

"Wha-" were Shinigami's last words before the mirror crashed into one hundred shattering pieces.

"Yes!" Soul thought.

"What happened?" Tsubaki shouted. She then heard Black*Star's screams. She turned to see the kitten she once trusted scratching the heck out of her partners face.

"Black*Star!" she yelled running over to pull Maka off him.

"Get this STUPID cat off!" he yelled while Tsubaki was yanking at the cat. Just then the door was kicked in.

"AHA! I'VE FOUND YOU!" Kid yelled coming in. His face had make-up that's darker than his skin tone going across his face. Black*Star looked at him and burst out in laughter.

"Dude, I knew something was wrong with you, but this takes the cake." he said laughing with Maka's claws still dug into his face.

"I'm just here to dispose of this cat that did this to me!" he said wiping the make-up off his face revealing the cat scratches. Liz and Patty burst through the door way right after.

"Susan!" Patty yelled scooping Soul in her arms. Liz came next to her and started hugging him as well.

"I'm so glad we found you!" Liz yelled.

Maka was paying attention to Patty, Liz, and Soul so she didn't notice Tsubaki taking her off of Black*Star and putting her at his feet. She looked up and seen his face give a bloodthristy look.

"It's time to die." he said with his legs spread. She looked at Kid about to give his Death kick.

"_Yeah. For you._" she thought. She stayed and waited for his kick to be fast enough for him to not be able to stop and when it got to that point she jumped out of the way.

"YAAAAAHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Black*Star yelled (high pitched) as Kid's kick hit him in the place where it hurts.

"Let's get out of here!" Maka yelled to Soul.

"Right behind you!" Soul yelled pushing his way out of Liz and Patty's grip. They ran strait through the door.

"I'll kill both of those cats that other one was one of the cats you were talking about, right Liz?" Kid yelled about to run after them.

"No not Susan! Kid your face is asymmetrical! You wouldn't go out like that, would you?" Liz yelled before Kid could do anything.

"AGGGGHHHHHHH! YOUR RIGHT! I'M GARBAGE!" he yelled melting to the ground. Patty laughed as Liz regreted her course of action.

"There isn't anyone else to go to, is there?" Maka asked running next to Soul.

"Not that I know of." he said. They started running faster when they heard Kid yell.

Off in the distance a person in the shadows watched the two cats run feeling their wavelengths.

"Those are no cats. But I would love their Souls." she said unwrapping her whip.


	4. So mad I could

"No! I'm not going!" Maka said sitting in an alley with her back to Soul.

"Who else can we go to?" Soul said to Maka.

"Anyone! Not my Dad!" Maka yelled. They were sitting in front of her father's hous that Soul lead Maka to unknowingly.

"That's it Maka, if you don't come in 10 seconds. I'll make you come." Soul warned. Maka sat there with her back still turned.

"10...9...8...7...6...5," Soul counted down as he walked closer to her back. "...4...3...2...1."

Soul grabbed the back of her collar that Blair so conveniently added to their new look and started to jump his way up to Spirits window.

"HEY! Let go! I don't want help from him!" Maka yelled trying to loosen Soul's grip. When they finally got to his balcony Soul let go of her. He looked at the door and surprizingly it was closed.

"Hmm. This whole day every window has been open. Great time for someone to close it. How do you suppose we get in-Hey!" Soul shouted as Maka tried to jump back down. He came from behind and grabbed her just as she was about to jump.

"Let go! It's not worth it! I'll stay a cat!" Maka yelled. Soul clipped her collar to the bars of the balcony to keep her there.

"I don't want to see my Dad." Maka whined when she relized she couldn't leave.

"To bad, everyone else wants to kill us." Soul said turning back to the doors.

"How do we get in? I don't even see your dad in there."

"Then he's not in there. Let's leave." Maka said.

"He has to be here! I want that job, and I don't want to be killed! Where else can he be?"

"Probably at a bar swooning over other girls." Maka said angry. She looked at Soul and his teeth was showing through his smile.

"No. We're not going. We are NOT going." Maka said.

"But we have to. Your going if you want to or not!" he said grabbing her collar and jumping off the ledge.

Black*Star and Kid were stomping through the city to find the poor kittens.

"HAHAHAHAHA! YAHOO! I'M GONNA KILL THOSE CATS! AFTER THAT A HALO WILL SHOW OVER MY HEAD ANY MOMENT!" Black*Star yelled at the top of a building.

"Perfect symmetry will once again rule this city as soon as those cats are dead! And then we'll celebrate by organizing the whole mansion!" Kid yelled with passion.

"Great. I've got Susan into this mess and Kid has gone crazy." Liz said sulking into Tsubaki's shoulder.

"And we get to celebrate by organizing the mansion too. Don't forget that sis!" Patty said laughing.

"Why me?" Liz yelled into Tsubaki's shoulder.

"There, go back to normal. I hope." Tsubaki said wanting someone to comfort her.

Maka and Soul were watching them not too far down the street. They knew there was no way they could just walk by and not be saw a box and had an idea.

"How about walking past them when they can't see us?" he said to Maka gesturing to the box. Maka smiled loving how smart her partner was. They got to the box and turned it over so it covered them and they started walking. They got to where their friends were and every time someone looked their way the stopped.

"We made it." Soul said looking from under the box at the group behind them. Soul was about to take the box off until Maka stopped him.

"Do you hear that?" Maka said. Not to far from them they could hear a screw turning.

"Stein!" they bothed shrieked. They were about to take the box off but Stein and Ms. Marie were closer than they expected.

"Let's stop Stein. We'll never find them." they heard Marie say to the right of them.

"And give up this chance to disect somthing this close to Maka. I felt it's weavelength and it was alot like hers. I'm finding that cat." he said blowing smoke out his mouth.

"Wait, you didn't tell me you were going to try dissecting them." Marie whined. Before she could say anything else Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty came over with their miesters following.

"What are you guys doing out so late?" Tsubaki asked still holding Liz.

"We could ask you the same, but that would mean I care." Stein said.

"Have you guys seen two cats. One white and the other blondish brown." Marie asked dissmissing Stien's statement.

"You guys are looking for those cats too?" Kid asked.

"Just for researching purposes. And you could help me look for the cats, but they're mine altogether." Stien said.

"Wait, Kid is helping me find the cat to kill!" Black*Star yelled with a thumb pointing to himself.

"I'm not helping you! Your helping me!" Kid yelled.

"And if you want to help as well Stein, you may." he stated proudly.

"To heck I am!" Stein said irritated.

"No one is killing Susan!" Patty yelled. They began to argue while Marie and Tsubaki tried to brake it up. Soul and Maka thought while they were distracted they could get away. They started walking with their tails showing outside the box.

Liz was on the ground, knees to her face, thinking over her life. She noticed the sound of a car driving down the street. She looked farther down, it was only Justin. She saw the box in the middle of the rode, maybe seeing him run over a box would distract her from her life. She then noticed two tails coming frm the box. The white one looked familiar. It looked like...like...

"SUSAN! Look Patty! Susan's under that box!" she said pulling her sister off of Black*Star during the argument that got too carried away.

"Susan!" Patty yelled. The fight broke up when they saw the cats. Liz was so overwealmed with happiness that she didn't notice Justin still approching in his buggy. Her smile soon left her face.

"JUSTIN! JUSTIN STOP! STOP!" Liz yelled. Everyone soon noticed his buggy and the speed he was going, they satrted yelling his name too.

"...go sign, go sign green it's a go sign, Deathscythe is red hot man that's hold sign..." Justin listened to. His favorite song, Step up, blocked out eveything else around him as he looked strait forward at DWMA.

"O! I will be in your preasents once again dear Shinigami." Justin said loudly.

"He can't hear us! Yell louder guys!" Liz said.

"Do you hear that?" Maka said.

"No. Not unless you tell me." Soul replied irritated at her constent question.

"I hear wheels. On a car. That's heavy. That's comming for us!" Maka said looking at the car from under the side of the box.

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" they both screamed and tried to get out of the way. They were to small to move the box fast.

"JUSTIN, YOUR GOING TO RUN OVER A BOX OF CATS!" The rest of them yelled to him. He looked over just in time to read their lips and stopped with a screech.

"That was close." Liz said sighing.

"And now time for me to dispose of it myself." Kid said running to the box.

"No you don't. I'm killing those cats!" Black*Star said jumping over Kid.

"I'm not letting you ruin my experiment by brutilly killing them. You can probably have them when I'm done." Stien said grabbing his foot and throughing him back.

"We're coming Susan!" Liz yelled with Patty following her. They all fought their way to the box and when Justin flipped it over it was empty.

Kid then sunk into depression, Black*Star started kicking a building, Liz started crying onTsubaki's shoulder, Patty started laughing, and when Stien told Marie they would have to keep looking she took Tsubaki's other shoulder. Justin stood between it all confused.

"Th-That was close. I didn't think I would die that way. You okay Maka?" Soul asked her breathing deeply. They ran into an alley three blocks away as soon as Justin stopped.

"I was about to die as a cat." Maka said with tears coming down her eyes.

"I never thought I would say this, but I let's get to my papa as soon as possible." she said with Soul patting her back.

**AN:** I know Justin wasn't with them when Soul became a Death Scythe, but I just had to put this in there. I also saw a comment saying to put spirit in here. Well see if Maka's dad has what it takes to turn them back. :D


	5. Ignoring Madness

**AN: I really do apologize. This one is pretty long I think. So please enjoy and comment. The next will be the last one, you don't think I would end it off like this would you? I would never. XD**

"Jump! Jump around little kitty!" the girl with the madness whip yelled whipping her wavelengths at Maka and Soul. Maka jumped out of the way and looked to the direction of the Chubba Cabra's.

"We are so close and we get attacked now." Maka said.

"Well we got our mission we wanted." Soul said dodging out of the way of the wavelengths.

"Yeah, but we can't do it now. We're cats!" Maka yelled to him.

They dodged another wavelength blast and Soul got blasted in the face three times by a familiar wavelength. Maka looked to where the shots that hit her partner came from. She saw Kid in his fighting position.

"Kid must have came here to save us!" Maka said to Soul happily. She thought he must have finally realized and recognized her soul wavelength.

"You think he hit me by mistake?" Soul asked getting up. Kid answered his question when he fired more shots at him.

"What is he doing?" Soul shouted getting out of the way of the shots.

The enemy who was attacking Maka and Soul turned to Kid's way laughing.

"If you think you can stop me you're not anywhere near good enough." she laughed in his direction.

"Finally, I can destroy these disgusting cats." he said getting ready to fire more shots. The girl was confused at Kid ignoring her at first then realized what he was there for.

"Are you really here for these-" she started to say before she was interrupted by Black*Star pushing her out of the way.

"Ha! Die stupid cat!" he said trying to kill Maka with Tsubaki in chain mode. Maka and Soul were dodging Kid and Black*Star and they completely forgot about their enemy.

She stood there with her mouth open watching them fight cats instead of someone spreading madness. She decided she would get their attention. She jumped in front of Kid's line of fire.

"S-So you want to be over come by madness I will-" she started to say until Kid ran around her and started to shoot at Maka and Soul. She went next to Black*Star and tried to get his attention. "You can't beat me becaus-" she started to say.

"Out of my way!" Black*Star said pushing her to the side.

She hit the door of Chubba Cabra's which caused attention to the noise outside. Everyone looked at the door. The man at the front desk looked out the window and announced that there was a fight going on. Blair was with Spirit when this was announced.

"Shouldn't you break the fight up, Papa-san?" Blair asked with a cute smile. The smile of enjoyment left his face and he sighed.

"You really think so?" he asked almost to the point of being drunk. He didn't feel like working, he was too relaxed.

"Well, you are the Death Scythe of North America. You can do it!" she said happily. He thought it over and decided to go.

"Yeah, I can break up a little fight between citizens quickly and then come back." he said getting up.

"It's not just regular citizens, it's Shinigami's son and another student from Shibusen with blue hair." the man at the front desk said.

"Really? Their fighting?" Spirit said. "_It must be serious._" he thought opening the door. That thought soon left his mind when he saw them attacking two cats who seemed to be still surviving. "What are you two doing?" Spirit asked truely confused and it wasn't the alcohol.

"Killing cats! What does it look like we're doing?" Kid said to him in frustration.

"He must be stupid." Black*Star said laughing.

"Yeah, and you guys don't look stupid fighting two cats, who seem to be winning." Spirit said to them as they stopped attacking to rest.

"Exactly!" Black*Star said proudly.

"I'm against this as much as you are." Liz said with Patty's agreement.

"That white one is too cute to kill. That's Susan!" Patty said happily.

Spirit looked at the two cats catching their breath. They did have a resemblance to someone, but he couldn't remember who.

As Spirit was thinking the girl with the madness whip came from behind the door Spirit opened and knocked her over with.

"Finally! You stopped fighting those cats! Pay attention to the real problem! Me!" she yelled in front of them. They stared at each other for a while and Tsubaki, being nice enough to care, broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

The girl screamed out of anger and started whipping at everyone outside of Cubba Cabra's. All attention was on her now as she whipped maddness everywhere. "Listen to me! I'm a threat! Don't ignore me!" she said attacking them.

Maka and Soul were dodging the attacks as they watched Kid and Black*Star.

"They can't attack her, they won't have an opening to. They're too noticeable." Soul said.

"Then we need something small she won't notice...like small cats." Maka said with a smile to Soul. He looked at her in confusion.

"We can't. I'm a cat."

"But you're a weapon, none-the-less. Your human form may be a cat form, but your weapon form isn't. I know I can fight with you too." Maka said.

Soul smiled and transformed. Maka grabbed him with both paws being able to hold him, but not get a grip. He was the same size as if he was never turned into a cat.

"Can you do it?" Soul asked.

"I'll try." Maka said. She carried Soul with her mouth to get close enough to the madness girl. They needed to get her with one hit.

While this was happening Spirit was standing at the door way of Chubba Cabra's thinking of who the cats reminded him of. He then had a spark of realization. "Maka and Soul!" he shouted.

Kid, Black*Star, and their weapons over heard Spirit and said in unison. "That's it!" as they noticed the resemblence.

"What about them?" Blair said poking her head through the door way she then seen the fight going on.

Maka and Soul didn't pay attention to the conversation going on as they were so focused on the target. When Maka was close enough she jumped to the same level of the girl and swung Soul as best as she could.

They then seen the witch that transformed them.

"BLAIR! CHANGE US BACK!" Maka and Soul yelled. Blair looked over the whole situation again.

"Right! Pum-Pumpkin-Pumpkin-hyoi~" she said with a smile. Just as the Scythe was about to slice the girl in half Maka turned back to normal.

The Madness whip girl, Black*Star, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Marie (who had just came in with Stein), and Spirit all in unison, confusion, and opened mouths yelled...

"HUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH!"

Maka then gripped Soul and pulled the Scythe strait through the Madness girl. She landed on the ground with a soul floating behind her.

"Your soul is mine."


	6. Afterwords

Maka and Soul had met up with Shinigami to report that they have completed the mission after they defeated the Madness whip girl.

"I see...but why didn't you call and conferm your taking the mission?" Shinigami asked with a tilt of his head.

"Well, you see...we were at a sort of inconvenience at the time of the call. First, we weren't home." Maka explained.

"We were working really hard trying to..." Soul tried to say.

"Oh, I get it! No need to explain anymore. You obviously have been working on improving your Death Scythe skills. Keep up the good work!" Shinigami said. And with that they were dismissed from his room. They had decided to leave it at that and go home.

Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black*Star were all walking home together. The perfect time to get things strait.

"I can't believe we almost killed you guys. I'm sorry, didn't want to do it." Tsubaki said apologetically.

"I did! You had the guts to actually scratch me?" Black*Star yelled at Maka. She huffed at his comment.

"That just means you can't handle a cat Black*Star, you must be weaker than you think." Maka said with an irritated smile.

"The only reason you were able to get away is because OCD freak here had to super Death Kick me in the nuts!" Black*Star yelled pointing at Kid who just looked at him and dismissed his comment.

"Hey! Hey! Susan, you looked really cute as a cat." Patty said hugging Soul from behind with a smile.

"Don't call me that. I'm not a stupid cat anymore." Soul said irritated.

"Aww. Don't be that way Susan. You know you liked us." Liz said walking next to Soul.

"I said don't call me that. And how in the world did I look like a girl cat?" he asked dragging Patty who was still hanging on to him from behind.

"As a matter of fact Kid..," Maka said looking at him from the side of her eyes. He looked away knowing what she would ask next.

" why didn't you recognize my soul wavelength? I know you could have." she asked him looking strait at him now. After a few seconds went by he looked in her direction.

"Well, I would have if you weren't so asymmetrical! You know better than to come into my home looking as hideous as that." Kid defended himself.

"You didn't seem to think I was so hideous before you seen that scratch! When you were calling me beautiful? Remember?" Maka said taking the insault personally. Kid blushed slightly of embarrasment of having someone actually mention. Usually Liz and Patty didn't say anything about it.

"And you didn't mind getting them! As I remember you were rubbing against me." Kid said with a smile.

"I was not!" Maka yelled at him.

"Yes, you were!"

"No I wasn't! I was only smiling."

"A-ha! You did enjoy it! You would have rubbed up against me too!" Kid said back in triumph. Maka blushed out of embarrasment and defeat.

"That still doesn't explain why you came after me!" Soul yelled at Kid.

"Yeah. Susan was more symmetrical than Maka." Patty said.

"Well you still had your same hair that you have as a human. That's asymmetrical." Kid said answering the question easily while pointing to Soul's hair.

They had finally made it to Soul and Maka's apartment and met up with Blair as she was coming home from work. She noticed the whole argument they were having.

"Oh. Are my little kittens still angry about my little lesson I made you two learn?" Blair said with a smile. Soul and Maka then turned their anger on the person who deserved it.

"What lesson? What can we possibly learn from being turned into cats?" Soul yelled at her with Maka in agreement.

"You didn't notice? You two have been fighting alot lately. So after I turned you two into cats you guys worked together to get turned back!" Blair explained.

Soul and Maka actually thought on what they've been through.

"Well, I guess you're right. It did teach us a lesson." Maka admited.

"AND it tought you never to step on my tail EVER again." Blair stated. And that comment finally turned Soul and Maka off at her.

"You know what Blair? You're right. Maka, will you work together with me to take away the other 8 lives of Blair?" Soul asked.

"Gladly." Maka said as they both started walking closer to her.

"Uh...hey. W-Wait. You know I can turn you guys into cats again?" Blair said backing away from them.

"Didn't you see us with the Madness whip girl? We can fight as cats." Maka said as Soul turned into a scythe. Blair then brought out one of her pumpkins and started flying away from them.

"You're not getting away!" Maka yelled at her using her Grigori soul to fly on Soul to get to her.

"Wait! I won't let you ruin the perfect number on her eight lives! Liz! Patty!" Kid said taking Beezlebub out. They both transformed and he started going after them. Tsubaki looked at Black*Star surprized. He looked back in her direction after watching the rest go off.

"What?"

"I thought you would want to be involved as well." Tsubaki stated.

"Nah. It's night time, so not ones watching. I won't get anything for cat souls any way. But more importantly I'm hungry. Let's go home, Tsubaki." he said turning around to leave. Tsubaki giggled.

"Okay." 

**AN: Just to let you know in the very first episode Maka and Soul took one of Blair's nine lives. I remembered. It's so sad to see such a good story end. *cries in Mr. Corner* But! Such a good ending none the less...well I liked it and if you did please tell me so by replying. And who knows, maybe I'll make a sequel. Bum Bum BUM! Jk. But I'll consider it. Thanks for reading and check out my other stories Attack of the Fans and Diamonds in the Ruff. (both SE related).**


End file.
